Just Your Average Day
by Ryuujio
Summary: Just when Cloud thought things couldn't get any worse, it did. And when Zidane deals with a picky visitor, things get chaotic. Dissidia stories of crazy proportions. WARNING: Contains yaoi, language, and scenes of awkwardness.
1. Chapter 1: Wake Up Call

**Just Your Average Day: Dissidia Final Fantasy**

_Chapter 1_  
**Wake Up Call**

It was like every other day in city. The sound of birds chirping filled the air, a few voices from children outside added into the atmosphere, and the sun shined brilliantly down the streets. It was a lovely day as usual in the city. It seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was at peace.

This peace just so happened to be new to Cloud Strife as he hid himself under the sheets of his bed. Cloud was so used to the dark and gloomy city of Midgar where he used to live. However, after him and his best friend Zack got into trouble with the police, the spiky blond was sent off to live with his cousin and live in "The Most Amazing Place in the World," as his cousin had phrased. This place was nowhere near "amazing," Cloud thought. He could have still been working on opening up a delivery service in Midgar, but no. His parents are the stubborn ones who treat him like a little kid still. Cloud was almost twenty-one, out of high school, and was still living with his parents until they shipped him off to his Uncle Jecht's house to man-up and get a job. How lame…

When the sound of knocking came from the door to his room, Cloud poked his face out from the large comforter, mumbling a muffled "What is it?" before it opened up. Lingering in the doorway in an impatient manner was Cloud's younger cousin. His blonde hair was a bit darker than Cloud's and a lot messier. But if one just looked at the two, they would mistake Cloud and his cousin as siblings. However, they are just cousins with a difference of just barely a year or two.

"Cloud! How come you're not dressed yet?! We're going to be late!"

Cloud grumbled a bit and hid his face back under the covers. The light was annoying, his cousin was annoying, and so was waking up. It seemed that everything in general seemed to make Cloud annoyed. Maybe it was teenage mood swings, maybe it was his homesickness for his best friend Zack, no one knew. Not even Cloud himself. "Ah, Tidus… I don't want to go. Quit bugging me… Get out or I'll get Jecht to drag you out…"

The other blond haired boy frowned at his cousin's ridiculous behavior. It seemed like trying to get a sloth to race a cheetah. Never going to happen. In this case, it seemed like trying to get your moody older cousin out of bed. So Tidus set his book bag down, stomped over to his cousin's bed, grabbed Cloud's ankles, and pulled on them so hard that Cloud had almost landed into the closet. Seeing how his strength was amazingly strong this morning and how a bloodlust aura was radiating off Cloud, that was Tidus's que to hurry up and make an excuse so he could escape.

"I, uh-Whoops?"

"You have five seconds to run."

"Wha-?"

"One." Cloud stood up from the ground.

"Huh?! Hold on a-"

"Two." Cloud dug into his closet for something important.

"Two?! Hey! I'm sor-"

"Four." Cloud finally managed to get a hold of what he wanted to get.

"Four?! You skipped Three on purpose!"

"Five." Cloud revealed what he was holding onto from the closet. In just one of his hands, Cloud managed to pull out a massive buster blade sword from his closet. He finally put that sword to use since he came to live with Tidus. After all, might as well make the best of a gift from an old friend.

Tidus seemed to yelp in surprise and made his way to the door. Cloud, not being the merciful one in the morning quickly ran after Tidus. However, Tidus was defiantly faster than Cloud. The younger male scooped up his book bag and quickly ran downstairs. But being a bit too fast, poor Tidus went on an early trip and tumbled down the stairs after making it halfway. Cloud shook his head in pity. He didn't step outside of his room since he was too lazy to go any farther. But a small chuckle came from Cloud. At least Tidus managed to wake up Cloud…

_______

"You tried to slice Tidus up with a buster blade, Cloud?!"

Cloud's face was blank with the slight hint of annoyance in it as Tidus's friends began to interrogate him about this mornings events. Cloud shifted a glare over to his cousin before looking back to Tidus's two other friends. That kid always exaggerated things.

"Well?" Tidus's two friend continued to stare at Cloud. Both had silver hair, so Cloud guessed Tidus must had met them because of it. After all, that idiot Tidus probably went up and looked like an idiot as he started at how shiny their hair was. Either that or the fact that Cloud's blond cousin had a thing for clinging to older people for friendship…

"I didn't try to. I threatened him and he over reacted…"

"That's a lie!" Tidus objected, a bag of ice over his left eye. He got a black-eye, but that was never an usual sight for Tidus. The kid was a klutz. "You chased me all over the house and then you shoved me down the stairs! I nearly broke, like, all my bones because of that! Believe the victim for crying out loud, Firion!"

And this was where Tidus's two older friends let out a sigh and apologized to Cloud. The man with the shorter silver hair grabbed Tidus by his ear and tugged on it as he scolded him for being too exaggerative and how he worried himself and Cecil, who happened to be the other man. Cloud chuckled at the way Tidus and the man argued with each other. Just like little five year olds.

Tidus, his friends, and Cloud were out walking into the downtown region. Cecil and Firion had no clue why, but Tidus did. All Cloud knew was that he was going to be meeting an important person. Thus, the blond had to dress up in a dress shirt, black pants, and a tie which had a chocobo on it. It was the only tie he had. But even Cecil and Firion didn't look quite as formal as Cloud. They simply wore t-shirts and dress pants. Occasionally a few people would look at the four strolling down the streets. Some would giggle, others would be wondering why so formal on a Friday. It all varied from person to person really.

"We're here~!" Tidus chimed. The three older men looked to where he was pointing to, a bit surprised to why they had shown up to this particular place. "Pretty cool, huh?!"

"Uh, why are we here, Tidus?" Cecil questioned. His voice was calm even though he looked insecure about this new location on their map.

"Well, you guys were complaining how you were fired, so I decided to go job hunting for you all~"

Cloud frowned bluntly at his little cousin, looking as though he was going to strangle Tidus or give him another black eye. "I didn't want a job! I was perfectly fine back at the house until you threw me out of bed and into my closet."

"But there's this guy, who knows this other guy, who knows another guy, who knows Jecht, who knows me, who knows you guys, and all. Anyways, he's looking for new people to hire~!"

"But this is a café…" Firion pointed out, finally mentioning aloud what the building was. It was actually a very small place. A glass window with the café's logo on it, and a glass door leading into it with the same logo.

"Actually it's a bar, but it's a café in the day~"

"Tidus, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can work here…" Cecil stated. He rubbed the back of his head and looked away a bit nervously.

Tidus frowned a bit, putting his hands on his waist and slouching forward as he looked at his friends. "Aw, why not?!"

"It's a lame place to work at," Cloud mumbled, "No guy wants to work at a café…"

"I would! I just didn't want to apply alone. Come on! At least one of you should apply with me. Please~?"

Cecil, Firion, and Cloud looked at Tidus in what seemed to be pity. The poor kid looked really desperate this one particular time. Usually he's probably the most upbeat, ready-to-kick-its-butt, kind of person. Unfortunatly, he just proved to the others that he wasn't in this particular situation.

"Do you even know who owns the café anyways?" Firion suddenly questioned.

Tidus let out a sigh. "This guy, who knows this guy, who knows another guy-"

"He meant name, dumbass," Cloud interrupted, "What's the guy's name?"

"Uh, I-"

"Can I help you?" The four straighten up at the sudden inclusion of another voice. It sounded deep, mysterious, yet casual and proud. The others were a bit too surprised to turn around. However, Cloud was the only one brave enough to look at the man who spoke. Standing behind the group was an older gentlemen brown hair and a large scar across his face, dressed in a white shirt and leather pants. A jacket covered his shoulders, but the hood seemed to had drawn the most attention, especially in Tidus's eyes when he finally turned around. After all, Tidus did love shiny and fuzzy things. This man's hood was one of the two.

"Hey! It's you!" Tidus finally exclaimed, reluctantly ripping his attention from the fuzziness of the man's jacket's hood.

The man raised an eyebrow and studied Tidus for a moment. "Oh, that annoying one Jecht keeps complaining about."

"See? He remembers! He and I are like buds!" Tidus swung his arm around the taller man's shoulder and held a thumbs up. "He's cool!"

"Do you even know his name?" Cloud questioned, a slight smirk on his face.

Tidus's grin turned into a nervous frown. "O-Of course I do! I-It's not that hard to remember after all."

"What is his name then?" Cecil questioned, not to see how much of an idiot Tidus will become, but for his own curiosity as well.

"It's, um, uh-"

"Leonheart…" Firion, Cecil, and Tidus looked at Cloud curiously when he mentioned the peculiar name. "Strife…" The three looked over to the brown-haired man suddenly when he mentioned Cloud's name. The blond and the brunette looked at each other for a few moments. Until Firion interrupted their apparent staring contest. "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Squall nodded, a smirk on his face. "We go way back."

"Really? How so? I don't recall you two ever going to the same schools. At least, that's what Cloud told me," Cecil pointed out, slightly in thought from this awkward moment. He looked at Tidus and Firion, a look asking if they knew about it. The other two just shrugged.

"He and I had the same Kendo and fencing classes," Cloud explained. He scratched the back of his head. "We always were really competitive with each other."

Squall chuckled a bit as he recalled their times sparring against each other when they were younger. Squall about about 13 and Cloud was 14. Even if Cloud was the older of the two, Squall was always bigger physically. He was always active, he liked to run, and he didn't pig out on ice cream and other junk foods when he was in the mood to sulk. Cloud was nearly the opposite, being naturally strong and not exercising so often, hating to run, and having junk food become his best friend when he's depressed.

But even if the two were complete opposites with work out styles, they seemed to have an even match when it came to fighting. Each would make bets to see who would win in little contests. You know, things like a ramen eating contest, root beer chugging contest, or a race to where ever. Their score count (which Squall 'conveniently' remembered) is Squall: 126 and Cloud: 124.

Tidus looked a bit surprised when Squall explained a little bit of his and Cloud's contests and such. "Really? You were that competitive, Cloud? Wow. I can barely get you to move from the couch when you're eating Ben and Jerr-Oof!" Cloud went on ahead and elbowed Tidus right in the gut.

"Yeah, he was, and he still had a weakness for Ben and Jerry's ice cream," Squall stated, his smug smirk still displayed on his face. Cloud shot him a look practically screaming at him to change the subject. "Did he ever tell you the time he had to dress up as a girl?"

"He did?" Cecil and Firion looked at each other, then Cloud, then Leon in surprise. The mere thought of Cloud in a dress made the two shiver a bit.

Squall nodded and dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and showing them a picture. It was Cloud alright. You could tell by the gravity defying blond hair. Dressed in a formal purple dress, with the poofy sleeves and ruffles; two pigtails from what Cecil pointed out to be clip ins; and the make-up which wasn't heavy and gross from what Firion had tried to predict. In fact, he actually did look pretty! Someone could probably mistake him for a girl if he was dressed up like that again.

"Wow, that's really you, Cloud?" Tidus questioned loudly. A few of the people passing by looked curiously over to the group. "Wow! You looked hot!"

Cloud gave Tidus a violent glare, causing his cousin to back off a bit and shut up. "I only lost that race because that vicious monster attacked me," he mumbled, he looked at the ground with a slight frown on his face.

Squall shook his head at Cloud's fake belief. The dog was nothing more than a pitbull puppy that the man who lived next door to the dojo owned. It was a cute dog in Leonheart's point of view, but apparently Cloud was terrified back then. Maybe because it was named Cerberus… And there were three of those dogs… But as Cloud was explaining to the others why he had lost that race (which was explained with even more exaggerations than Tidus could ever use), Squall went on ahead, fumbled with his keys for a few seconds until he finally opened up the door to the café. He set the large gym bag, which had been over the brunette's shoulder the entire time, next to the bar before switching a small sign from "Closed" to "Open." But seeing as the others were too busy bickering with each other about Cloud's apparent loss, Squall got their attention by clearing his throat and followed with a "You coming in or what?"

Cloud looked at Squall, a slight raise in his eyebrow. Of course, he had a feeling that Tidus was going to go ahead and drag him off any second, but he still wanted to catch up with Leonheart. After all, it had been about seven years or so since they began their rivalry. The spiky haired male glanced over to his cousin and his friends, a small look of hope on his face.

Cecil, Firion, and Tidus looked at each other then at Cloud. He was acting different since Squall had come along. Usually Cloud would be the most lazy or the most complainy person on the planet who would go on about how his hair looks like a bright yellow chocobo or how Vincent lost Lucrecia to that evil Dr. Hojo on his soap opera. But right now, he was whiny and actually happy. Cloud was rarely like this. Only with Zack, but since the trio had never met Zack, this was new to witness.

"Er, um…" The first one to speak after the awkward silence was Cecil. He cleared his throat a bit before nodded hesitantly. "You can go ahead and hang out here, Cloud. We're probably in the way of your catching up with Mr. Leonheart. Besides, I think Tidus wants us to go look at a few more places to check out."

"No we-Ooof!" Tidus was yet again elbowed in the gut. Only this time, Firion was the one inflicting the damage. He glared at Firion a bit, who glared back with almost the same pouty look Tidus displayed. Cecil let out an exasperated sigh and tugged on their hair, dragging the two off behind him. "Bye~ Have fun!"

The two remaining men watched as Cecil, Tidus, and Firion wandered off. The sound of Tidus's loud shouting floated a bit down the street and back towards Cloud and Leon.


	2. Chapter 2: The House Guest

Usually when someone hears the news that a famous celebrity is coming to town, it tends to spread and become a massive scene where everyone will eventually know. After all, how doesn't want to meet a famous person who will be written down in history soon? But reactions are always different when a person realizes who this celebrity is. Some may be a bit surprised, others won't know who that person is, and some others might foam at the mouth at the sight of their idol and ask for an autograph like the rabid fan they are. It all depends really.

However, when the news of this one particular person came into Zidane Tribal's attention, he was just plain pissed. He hated it when this particular person came to visit the town for many reasons.

1) He was a narcissistic, cruel, and a just plain sadistic actor.

2) He was always complaining about everything Zidane (or anyone for the matter) does.

3) He was annoying. Just plain annoying.

However, just the overall personality of this new visitor was not enough to make Zidane annoyed. What made Zidane so annoyed here he wanted to jump off a cliff and make sure that no one could use a Phoenix Down on him? Simple. This celebrity visitor was staying at his house for a few days. It wasn't new or anything since Zidane had to let him stay. After all, the man could sue Zidane just by snapping his fingers. Also to mention that Zidane's older cousin would strangle the little monkey boy in his sleep for disrespecting his best friend.

So Zidane never could really do much except for clean the apartment, spend the night at Bartz's house, and just plain avoid this visitor. Of course, this was the rude tactic to take on a situation like this. But heck, that visitor started it as soon as he set foot in his house for the very first time.

Just then, the sound of the house phone interrupted Zidane's cleaning spree. After spending two hours straight cleaning, with no help from his older cousin, a distraction was one of the best things the blonde-haired person could ask for. Even if it was a telemarketer-asking if he wanted to buy a set of bubble bath materia orbs or something like that, just the fact that there was something distracting him was enough to make Zidane happy. It sure did beat mopping the floors after all.

"Bartz! Thank Cosmos it's you!"

"Isn't it always? Seriously, Zidane, you should actually give out your phone number to other people so you quit obsessing over me every time I call."

Zidane frowned at the phone but spoke again. "It's not like I can. Genesis won't let me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Genesis? The Genesis Rhapsodos is your cousin?"

"Uh, yeah. What about it? I thought you knew."

"Of course I didn't! You never invite me to your house, and you never talk about your family. But that's so cool! The Genesis Rhapsodos is your older cousin! Seriously, he's such a good actor and an even better-"

"Okay, Bartz, enough about him." Zidane rubbed one of his temples with his free hand. He always got reactions like this from people who realize that Genesis is his cousin, but oh well. They forgot after awhile he guessed. "The point is that I need a place to crash for a few days."

"Uh, you know it will be awkward. I mean, you're only sixteen. It's, like, a four year age difference…"

"Aw, come on, Bartz! You're a friend, right? Save me from Gen and his annoying friend."

"Geez, Zidane, Genesis and his friend probably aren't that bad."

"You have no idea… Genesis is actually more sane than his friend is. The guy's practically a loony!"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone but Bartz spoke up again. "Alright, Zi. Meet at the LG café, okay? Next time you're going to have to deal with your house guest on your own!"

"Thanks, Bartz. You're totally amazing!" Zidane cheered. His friend replied with a simple 'I know.' But as soon as that last phrase spilled out of Bartz, there was a loud clatter from the other room and shouting afterwards. Zidane let out an exasperated sigh. "Gotta go. I think Gen knocked down another stack of books and probably got book piled again."

Zidane hung up the phone, an annoyed groan escaped from his voice. This was going to be one aggravating day… But Zidane had to be a bit more happy. He couldn't let Genesis realize that he was beyond annoyed, nor could he let that other person find a weakness in Zidane's brave exterior. It would be the worst thing to ever have exposed.

But for crying out loud, why of all people? Why did he live with the most conceited person on the planet? Why did his equally conceited best friend have to come visit? Why was often the beginning of the many questions the Blondie asked in his mind. However, it seemed like none of them really could be answered. But why was it so tempting to keep asking those questions?!

"Zidane! Quit moping around on the floor. You're making it even more messy with you just being on it."

Zidane snapped out of his questioning mind and realized he was on his knees, slouching over on the wooden and sulking about his pathetic life that was spirally down a vortex. And to think Genesis was the dramatic one. Zidane was being just as worse. The monkey boy shot up to his feet and apologized a bit, throwing off the cleaning apron he wore and the white bandana in his hair. He observed the voice and then the man who spoke. Dressed in a casual, faded red colored jacket and shirt along with casual black pants was Zidane's older cousin by at least ten years or so. His red-ish brown hair was tied into a small ponytail and a pair of glasses rested delicately on the bridge of his nose. Zidane could tell that he was busy. Well, until he began swearing when a tower of books fell on top of his paper work and such.

"Go get the door, Zidane. Our guest is here."

Zidane frowned a bit at his cousin's bossy attitude. Of course, since he was older, he had to abide. His mother put him under Genesis's care for a reason after all, even if the monkey boy absolutely hated the reason. But even if he objected to Gen, poor Zidane would defiantly get his butt kicked to Edge of Madness, back, then to the Edge of Madness again. It happened to another friend of his. The poor sucker was never the same since…

"No need to get the door~ I went on ahead and let myself in." The two cousins looked over to the door, which had slammed itself open. A young man went on ahead and glided into the apartment. His flowing slate colored hair seemed to follow him like a wisp of hair. Zidane resisted the urge to burst out laughing by biting his lip. This man was sure flamboyant. Seriously, weren't shoulder pads out dated or only used for sports? Not to mention the extra cloth that looked like a tail or something. And the feather that was placed in his hair. He looked just plain ridiculous to Zidane. "Genesis, darling~ So good to see a fellow actor out of the work place."

Zidane couldn't hold much of his temptation to laugh, but let out a quiet laugh. Darling? Since when does a guy use 'Darling?' _Ever?_

"Kuja. So glad you could come and visit us," Genesis greeted. Kuja tossed his bag at Zidane and went over, kissing Genesis on his cheek casually. Zidane made an odd face when he witnessed that. Since when did guys kiss each other on the cheeks like that? What kind of guy was Kuja anyways?! "Don't just stand there and gape, Zidane. You look dumb. Go out and fetch Kuja's belongings. I know he didn't bring just one small bag."

"Of course I didn't~" Kuja claimed, flipping his hair a bit. Zidane stuck his tongue out and shook his head. The guy was sure a weird one. "An actor must have a wide wardrobe to express one's many characters. Go on, monkey boy. If you get my luggage, I'll give you your prize faster."

"Prize? Monkey boy?! Just who the hell do you think you-" Zidane stopped as soon as he heard Genesis clear his throat and scowled at the blondie. He frowned at Genesis and Kuja and reluctantly waddled out of the apartment towards the bright yellow cab. Of course, the mere sight of the massive trunk practically ready to jump out of the back seat intimidated Zidane a bit. Seriously, the entire trunk itself was bigger than he was. And to think the monkey boy had to take that large trunk up two flights up stairs to the third floor… The blond scanned the trunk for a moment and let out a sigh of relief. It had wheels thank Cosmos, Zidane's mind cheered.

The adolescent pulled the blue and purple clothing trunk from the back of the car and put it off to the side. He was just going to head back, but then the driver cleared his throat for attention, looking at Zidane for the money Kuja owed him. The blond let out a groan of annoyance and paid the 2,400 gil. Already his wallet was clear out. Poor Zidane worked hard for the money at the LG café where he works. Oh well. He'll snatch the money back from Kuja's wallet, purse, whatever he carries money in.

So the blond dragged the massive theatre trunk behind him. Luckily, the apartment complex had an elevator. If it didn't, the monkey boy surely would have been passed out after the first flight of stairs. But just getting this apparent 'prize' didn't seem worth it in Zidane's eyes. Even if Kuja did occasionally keep his word, his prize would probably be a pack of gum or a breath mint. Not worth in in the blonde's point of view. But maybe he can get something out of it. After all, Genesis and Kuja do go on for hours after hours sometimes. So he left Kuja's massive trunk back near the elevator and snuck back towards the apartment. He put his ear up against the door and listened in carefully. First, there were mumbles, then it cleared up when the voices traveled back into the living room, Zidane guessed. He just barely cracked open the door and looked at his cousin and the houseguest inside.

"…That little cousin of yours better not be staying the night here, Genesis."

"Of course not, Kuja. He always spends the night over at his idiotic friends' houses whenever you come around."

There was a bit of laughter until Kuja spoke up again. "It seems the little monkey boy must not enjoy my company~" Yet again there was more laughter. Well, not exactly laughter, but more of cackling. "Oh well. That gives us more time to catch up if you will." Zidane noticed how the silver-haired Bishonen strutted up to Genesis. "After all, we barely ever get the chance to make music together, now do we?"

"Now, Kuja. Please wait a little longer until Zidane actually leaves for his friend's house."

Kuja pouted a bit and tugged a bit on Genesis's dark red jacket. "Why not? The little runt isn't here. And he looked puny enough. I don't think he'll be up in awhile." Kuja was smaller that Genesis by half a foot, so the younger actor was standing on his toes to get up the Genesis's height. "And why make me wait? You know how I hated to wait."

And then Kuja placed his lips right on top of Genesis's for a lustful kiss. The two seemed to be kissing each other back as though they had done it a million times strangely enough. And Zidane had witnessed this awkward act of romance. In complete shock, he had to look away, but he also wanted to make sure that Kuja didn't do anything to Genesis. That was a bad idea, however. His older cousin actually wrapped his arm around Kuja's waist and deepened it! Zidane just gaped and tired to cover his eyes from the uncomfortable sight. What was he going to explain to Bartz for why he was late now? He was watching his cousin make out with his best friend?! Of course not!

"Zidane, come out from behind that door."

The blond straighten up a bit and tumbled his way back into the apartment room. Kuja and Genesis just watched Zidane freak out a bit when he suddenly realized that Genesis still had his arms wrapped around Kuja's smaller body. It finally got old though, so the red head reluctantly let go of his 'friend' and hit his cousin upside the head.

"Stop that. You look bizarre…"

"But-But-But-!" Zidane was too confused by the situation to get his words straight. Witnessing such an odd moment was defiantly one that would scar the poor kid's mind. So to prevent an even more disastrously awkward conversation, Genesis went on ahead, handed Zidane his backpack and skateboard and shooed him off. The blond went on ahead and took that moment to his advantage and his escape, sprinting out of the apartment and making his way to Bartz at the LG café. Kuja and Genesis were left in the apartment alone. The silver-haired man looked up at the other man, an egotistic smirk displayed on his beautiful face. "I bet he enjoyed that little show~"


	3. Chapter 3: Guys Don't Faint

There are only a few mainly important things one needs to survive. Those things happen to be food, shelter, possibly clothing, and friendship. Friends help other friends out when they are in a bind or are in need of a good cheering up. They are with you in the greatest of moments and the hardest of times. No matter what, a true friend will always be there for you. Be there when you need to pour out your feelings to that person and make them promise on their life to keep it between you and them until you're comfortable to actually tell it aloud. They are there for you no matter what, right?

Well, Bartz was there for Zidane alright. He was there in front of the Lion's Gate Café waiting for Zidane for about an hour straight through, he was there when Zidane practically collapsed in front of the older brunette, and he was there when Zidane was explaining the awkward situation the Blondie had with his older cousin and his cousin's best friend only a half an hour ago. See? Bartz would defiantly be considered a loyal friend to Zidane.

But the reactions aren't always what one would expect. It varied from person to person. Often they'd be one way if you were sympathetic somehow, or if they were actually meaningful. Reactions of sympathy or empathy aren't usually the kinds of reactions where the person would hug their friend or pat them on the back and tell them that everything will be okay. It all depends on the situation and the person.

Bartz displayed a perfect example of a different reaction from this particular conversation and issue the blond monkey boy had.

"So you saw your cousin and your cousin's friend… kissing? Wow, you're the over-dramatic one, Zidane."

Zidane nodded but then shook his head quickly, still trying to catch his breath from all of the dodging and weaving through traffic on his green and white skateboard. "It wasn't just like a peck on the cheek, Bartz. Hell no. It was, like, serious tongue action!"

Bartz raised an eyebrow curiously at the younger boy. "And I thought Tidus is a worse exaggerator. I stand corrected, Zi. But serious, you know that detail how exactly?"

"I was there!" Zidane shouted, almost in a near shriek. People nearby looked over at the two in their loud discussion. "It was the most scarring image in my life!" He stopped and began to breathe heavily, looking at his friend with the same look he had since about the time he witnessed the horrible images as he put. "I need a drink of water…"

The blond haired stumbled his way past his older friend and into the café. Of course it was busy day for the café and such. Several people were inside, looking at how loud Zidane was through the glass window. But Zidane didn't care. He made himself quite at home in this café by barging right behind the bar and entering the kitchen were all the food was. He stopped suddenly and hid when he hear the sound of voices. One of the familiar Squall Leonhart, who owned the café Zidane was currently hiding in.

"Hold still, Cloud. You're burning up," Squall sighed.

"Ah, Squall. S-Stop. That seriously hurts," the other voice gasped.

"It only hurts because you keep moving around. Hold still."

"Hey! That's a sensitive spot! Cut it out."

"No. If it's sensitive, then that's the right stop."

Zidane covered his mouth when I heard a sudden gasp come from the other man's voice, Cloud. Oh Cosmos, this was yet another awkward moment. What should he do? What should he do? Look and be scarred again? Man up and actually take a look? Oh ew no, that'd be even more awkward. For the love of Cosmos, what?!

When a another gasp came out of Cloud, Zidane shot up from his hiding spot practically screaming. "Oh my Cosmos, Squall! What the hell are you doing to him?!" Zidane stopped himself when he actually got a glimpse of the situation between Squall and Cloud. It was nothing how Zidane expected. Well, besides Cloud being shirtless. But the spiky blonde-haired man was sitting down. His entered face, neck and arm was red and greasy. A blunt frown was displayed on his face as Squall was trying to clean off the grease and bandage up the burns on Cloud's body.

"Zidane? How long have you been hiding there?" Squall questioned. The two men just looked at the younger blond curiously. One of them out of the curiosity of knowing why he was there. The other wanting to know who the heck this kid was. But Zidane just stood there, his eyes wide and his face redder than Cloud's now burned skin. "Zidane?"

**_THUD! _**

With the thought of awkward situations occurring, Zidane closed his eyes and went down.

______

"You really are over-dramatic, Zidane. Even if you don't want to admit it, it's true. I mean seriously, you fainted? That's one of the lamest things a guy could ever do!"

The little blond monkey boy glared at Bartz with a pouty glare. Squall had dragged Zidane into the break room and let him lay there for about an hour or so until he regained consciousness. Of course, since Bartz was the ever so loyal friend, stayed by his side the entire time. Occasionally he got bored and took a (manipulated) picture or two for blackmail just in case, but Bartz was still there nonetheless.

"Guys do not faint," Zidane pointed out with a slight scowl. He folded his arms over his chest and continued to brood about his horrible day so far. "Guys pass out because their bodies have been worn out from physical exercise or stress."

Bartz laughed and flicked Zidane's forehead. The grin on his face seemed to make a lot of things happier even if he grinned for a millisecond. The blond reacted back by covering his forehead with one hand and attempting to smack Bartz upside the head with the other. "Calm down, Zi. You're seriously worked up over nothing."

"Of course I am, but it's not over nothing! I saw my cousin make out with a freaking demon today, and I got caught in the most awkward moment even and fai- Er, passed out for an hour! You'd be just as worked up if you were me, Bartz."

Bartz shook his head at his friend. A smile on his face still as he patted the younger male's head. "It wasn't anything awkward, Zi. Squall ran into Cloud earlier today and they were hanging out, but then when Squall needed help back in the kitchen, he spilled soup all over Mr. Chocobo-Head out there. Seriously, his hair reminds me of Boco~"

Zidane couldn't help but laugh at Bartz's comparison. Boco was Bartz's pet chocobo, who he keeps out in his backyard. Even if Bartz lives with a few other people, who aren't the biggest fans of chocobos, he manages to make sure Boco stays out of trouble. After all, that crazy bird likes to flirt with that other bird near him, Bartz had said along with some other things about how that massive chicken was a stud and all. But now that he did mention it, Zidane would now be forced to laugh at Cloud every time he even sees a chunk of his spiky, gravity-defying hair.

"So you ready to go, or you still worn out? I mean, you can stay the night here since it's, like, late," Bartz said, slightly hoping Zidane would stay here at the café or at Squall's place instead. After all, Bartz would probably be too preoccupied with keeping an eye on his two college roommates, another very scary guy just paying rent to live there, and Boco. It was going to be extremely hectic if you add Zidane to the group, who is going on a serious break down at the moment.

"I can get up and walk. There's no why I'm going to stay down for long!" Zidane threw the sheets from over him and sat up, a smile visible on his face even if he was still freaking out from the events that occurred earlier. "Let's get goin'~"

______

Zidane's family was never the richest of people. Way, way back in the old times when the Tribal's made their name, they used to be gypsies, thieves or beggars. Eventually some of them got smart enough to actually get good jobs and such like Genesis or Zidane's Uncle Cid, who is a pilot of airships for what Zidane was told to be like an air force. It wasn't, but Zidane was told to believe it. He might as well since he can never get an official answer from that crazy uncle of his. But since he was no where near rich, he couldn't afford such a nice place to live in. An apartment would have to suffice.

Bartz, on the other hand, lives in a very spacious and very big manor-like home away from the downtown region. How did he managed to get such a lovely home like this? Simple. Chocobo farming and a family inheritance. Boko was the start of it, and since then, Bartz had adopted a bunch of stray chocobos and tamed wild ones for the farm. You'd be amazed how much a chocobo would go for, but Bartz only sold them if the new owner would make sure to treat them with care. That's how Bartz made a somewhat nice living. Also the fact that one of Bartz's roommates comes from a very rich mafia family who wants the best for their 'little ninja.'

"Whoa! You seriously live here?!" Zidane exclaimed, his head sticking out the car window as Bartz drove up to onto the driveway. It was getting dark out, but the left over bits of the sun seemed to hit the manor quite nicely, exaggerating how it looked a bit in Zidane's eyes. "How come you never told me about this place?! You always let me stay at a smaller place, but this is huge!"

"It's still new, Zi. We barely even unpacked entirely," Bartz pointed out. The beaten and dirty pick-up truck jerked to a stop and made a popping sound as it stayed. Bartz parked the old truck and turned off the engine. The kid managed to get such a nice house, but he still isn't able to get a better car. Bartz was going to warn Zidane about how the passenger door where he sat by would jam up sometimes, but apparently he didn't have the worn the blond. He had already wormed his way out through the car's window. "Hey! Careful!"

"I'm fine!" Zidane replied back, a grin on his face as he got out through the window safely. He grabbed his bag and skateboard from the seat and quickly ran towards the manor. "Dude! I'm going to go explore!"

"Zidane! Oi!" Bartz quickly sprinted after his little friend. "Hang on! Be careful for-"

"Hold it right there, evil do-er!"

It was too late for Bartz to stop Zidane on his own. What did cause the monkey boy to slow down to a jerking stop was how a giant, two-foot wide shuriken came shooting down and going right into the group only a few inches from Zidane himself. That was surely a close one…

"Oh my Cosmos, are you okay, Zi?" Bartz quickly went over to his friend, who was sitting on the ground as he looked in shock at the giant shuriken in the ground before him. "Yuffie! I told you not to terrorize my friends!" Bartz shook his head at the shadowy figure on the rooftop, who seemed to shrug back before running off. "You okay, Zidane? …Zidane? Hey! He fainted again!"


	4. Chapter 4: Awful Feelings of Insecurity

Sometimes being the competitive one will lead to your demise, Cloud had thought several times. It was a true fact indeed. Your own pride would get you into so much trouble that you eventually begin to realize you're falling off the pedestal of honor and into the recycling bin of embarrassment. Cloud's best friend, Aerith, had always told him not to become extremely cocky like his friend Zack, and that pride was a deadly sin. Of course, what kind of man would listen to a woman about pride and honor?

So Cloud was recalling the fact that Aerith was indeed correct about letting pride get the best of you and how being over-confident can get you into trouble. Of course, he was already too late to be thinking about it. He stood there in the backroom of the Lion's Gate cafe in a situation that gave him a sense of Deja Vu. Being in an awkward moment like this was never uncommon in Cloud's life really. Seriously, he's fought a giant Behemoth before, even it was already tamed by that crazy witch that lived next door. I mean seriously, who could keep that monster of a thing sitting in their backyard? That was insane!

But Cloud's current situation had nothing to do with fighting off Behemoth or what ever else was giving Cloud a hard time. No it did not. It had to do with that fact that:

A) Squall happened to find amusement in this particular reward/punishment thing.

B) Cloud had lost a bet on whether or not he could actually look under Garland's sunglasses, scarf, and pointy looking viking hat, and live to tell Squall about it.

And C) Cloud was a pretty petite man even though he is able to kill you with a buster blade

that's about half a foot taller than himself. He would look good in just about anything.

Of course, when people mean he would look good in just about anything, they pretty much meant everything. This did not exclude dresses, high-heels, clip in pig-tail hair extensions, or even the make up or that Diamond Dust perfume that Squall 'conveniently' managed to find right after Cloud lost their bet. Either way, Cloud would not get out of dressing up this time. It was all getting too old for Cloud since this was about the third time or so he had to dress up like this. First was because he was trying to save his friend. Second was when he lost a race against Squall because he was attacked by Cerberus. And now the third time because he couldn't look under Garland's many layers of clothing without having his arm amputated or something more worse than that.

"You have some strange fetish for cross-dressers, don't you, Squall?" Cloud questioned as he stripped off his own clothes and looked at the dress in the mirror.

Squall waited outside of the break room patiently. As Cloud was getting changed, he just spoke calmly. So calm that Cloud would eventually become annoyed by just hearing this man. "Fetish? Tch, more like a fun way that's enjoyable for both of us, and it might get the cafe"

"Bullshit," Cloud scoffed. He slipped on the purple and white dress before clipping on the two braided pigtails. "I don't enjoy dressing up like this for your own amusement. You made me take part in a bet that was practically impossible!"

"If you knew it was impossible, then why did you agree to it?"

Cloud frowned bluntly into the mirror. Of course Squall didn't see his face, and thank Cosmos he didn't. Cloud's face was red all over from the fact he was blushing and the fact he smudge some of the lipstick at the mere mentioning of how naive Cloud was when he agreed to the bet in the first place. But Squall didn't have to look at Cloud to know that he was embarrassed. The blond was easy to read when he was younger and he still was now.

"I really hate you, Squall. I hate you so much that Chaos is feeling my anger all the way from the Edge of Madness." Cloud finally opened up the door to the break room, all dressed up and formal. The straps on his dress were tangling off his shoulders and some of the make-up was smudged because Cloud couldn't keep a steady hand. "Is the make-up really needed? I feel like a clown with just the dress and heels..."

Squall couldn't help by stifled a laugh as he looked at the blond-haired man in drag. He looked pretty. Cloud really did. Just the fact that he can't apply make up on his own was a bit humorous. Squall just shook his head and patted Cloud's head. His held Cloud's head in place as he wiped away the stray make-up from Cloud's cheeks. "Geez, you're like a little kid. You can't even do the simplest of thing without making a mess."

Cloud's face turned entirely red. All from embarrassment, anger, and awkwardness. Cloud slapped Squall's hand away from his rosy cheeks and looked away nervously. This guy was probably one of the most annoying people Cloud had ever met. His ego was huge, he didn't care how others felt, and he seemed to have a thing for embarrassing him. It got old after awhile, yet Squall seemed to enjoy it full and well every time. "You're a total jackass. You know that, right?"

Squall couldn't help but chuckle as he patted Cloud's head again. "Yeah, I know." Cloud frowned a bit at Leonhart's reaction. It's like he was proud to be one! "Ugh, do you need help with your dress, Cloud?"

Cloud looked at Squall questionably. It was only then he realized that the purple dress he wore was practically at his hips rather than his shoulders. The blonde seemed to squeak a bit as he pulled the dress back up. Apparently the dress made his personality weak. How lame... Just thinking about how much of a sissy he looked made Cloud's face turn as red as an onion knight's helm. That was pretty red too.

"I lost weight... It's bigger than I remembered..." Cloud pouted, his attention was shifted back to the floor. Supposedly people gain weight by eating the amount of junk food Cloud eats. And the amount Cloud eats is not a bag of chips, two cartons of ice cream, and six cans of Chaos Energy Drinks. That was nothing compared to what Cloud was able to consume. It was amazing that Cloud was even the size he was after some time now.

Noticing how Cloud was in a fit of embarrassment, Squall could do nothing but laugh. Cloud shot the brunette a deadly glare, but he didn't care. He just kept laughing. Cloud's glare eventually disappeared and turned into a look of surprise. Squall was _laughing? _The most serious and expressionless person Cloud has ever met other than himself was _laughing? _Wow, if only Cloud had a camera to capture this rare moment.

"What are you laughing it?" the chocobo drag-queen questioned, a blunt frown was placed on his make-up covered face. Leonhart was still laughing. That is, until Cloud clenched his hand into a fist and punched Squall's shoulder. It wasn't a hard strike, but it was enough to shut the brunette up. "What's so funny? If it's supposed to be funny, how come I'm not laughing?!"

Squall shook his head from the idea that he just had a laughing fit. The smile cleared off his face, but a small smirk remained. He wandered up to Cloud and turned the blond around. Of course, Cloud was the one to easily over react. Especially with the fact that this guy was touching him. This guy, who happened to be Cloud's rival since their fencing and kendo classes at age 14. The guy who suddenly had his hands on Cloud's hips! So the spiky blond man-in-drag spun around and slapped Squall right across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cloud roared. His face was completely red from rage. "Just because I'm dressed like this doesn't mean you can have your way, you stupid son of a-"

"Relax! I was only going to zip up your dress..." Cloud's vicious glare was erased and replaced with a face red from embarrassment. That was all Squall was planning? That didn't seem mischievous at all. So Cloud reluctantly turned back around, letting Squall go ahead and zip up the purple and white dress. Yet Cloud was insecure still, so when Squall brushed some of Cloud's (faux) hair out of the way of the zipper, the blonde turned around and slapped Leonhart again. "What is your deal? I'm trying to help you, Cloud."

Cloud glared at Squall, pointing a furious finger at him and approached him. Squall went on ahead and backed up, just in case Cloud would try to slap him again. "My deal? You're the one who's trying to take advantage of me, you sick bastard. You and your fetishes. Squall, you have issues!"

Squall displayed a frown of annoyance as he looked at Cloud. He deflected his hand away and began to point the finger at Cloud, causing the blond to back up. "You have the issues here, Strife. You can't take a joke at all, nor can you actually put your common sense to use! You're a complaining, annoying, and whiny little prick who needs to stop being so insecure about themselves and get a life away from that damn ice cream carton. I'd knock some sense into you if that's what it took!"

"Then what's stopping you. Do what you want. I'm ready." Seeing how Squall just stood there, the look on Cloud's face got slightly more aggravated. But the way he noticed his the brunette's face was softening a bit made Cloud beyond furious, as though he wasn't worth the trouble. "Well? If you want to knock some sense into me, then why won't you?!"

Squall frowned and shook his head. "Because, Cloud. I..." He trailed off and looked away. "Never-mind. Forget I said anything..."

"No! I want to hear this, and it better be good."

Cloud looked firmly at the brunette as he waited in anticipation for an answer. He looked up towards Leonhart just as he looked back as well. The brunette hid a bit of his cheeks from Cloud because they seemed to be growing red from embarrassment. "Because, Cloud. I-"

"Squall, darling~! There you are!"

Squall felt a frown drop on his face just as a pair of arms wrapped around his face. His face was no longer red, but only pale from the cold fingers that seemed to made their way a bit onto his exposed skin. The brunette turned his head towards the man who came from behind. His slate colored hair was hard to miss and almost always recognizable. Not to mention the fact that no matter how far away this man was, the smell of his insanely heavy clone was hard not to smell.

"Kuja? What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come back here. _Ever!_"

The smaller man just smirked and tightened his hug around Squall's waist without a care. "Why, darling, I just came to visit you. I managed to get everyone out of the cafe, so you don't have to worry about them~" When Kuja noticed something purple other than himself, his gaze turned towards Cloud, still dressed up in drag. He arched his eyebrow as his eyes looked at Cloud's body. "My, who's this? A new boy toy of yours? I didn't know you enjoyed _those_ kind of men, Squall. Otherwise I would had dressed up myself. Anything for my _boyfriend_, right?"

Cloud glared daggers at Kuja. This bastard had the nerve to insult him out of the blue? And he didn't even know him at all! Was this guy asking for a death wish or something? And claiming that he was Squall's boyfriend? That was defiantly a sign that he was wanting to get his ass kicked. The chocobo head was just about to tell of this newly arrived man, but Squall shook his head slightly towards him and spoke instead. "Kuja, he's a friend of mine. He lost a bet against me. That's all."

"Oh? A bet? Well, that's rather interesting. A cross-dressing chocobo is simply priceless~" Cloud resisted the urge to punch Kuja's pretty-boy face. Again with the insults? The blonde wouldn't be surprised if this man was all bark and no bite. "Why do you waste your time on such a simpleton, Squall? Wouldn't you much rather spend time with me?"

"He's not interested." Kuja's narcissistic smirk turned into a frown when Cloud objected for the brunette. Even though the dress ruined his self image, Cloud stood up for Squall since he looked so feeble when with Kuja. "Why don't you just buzz off."

Kuja let go of Squall's waist and advanced towards the blonde, who stood his ground. The frown turned back up into a smirk as soon as he plotted something twisted in that mind of his. Cloud gulped down any rude statements he might want to blurt out. Why was this situation so familiar? Well, Kuja did remind him of a particular person. A person who he wanted to throw into a wall and impale with his buster blade sword. Of course, he couldn't do that to Kuja. It was a semi-public area, and his sword was in his closest still. In the meantime, his anger levels would have to try to remain relatively low.

But when the sound of a sudden ripping filled the air, Cloud took notice on how Kuja began to rip parts of Cloud's dress. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"It seems that my darling Squall has taken quite the interest in you, you ugly chocobo," Kuja hissed, "What makes him attracted to you? I want to know so I can take that away from you~"

Kuja stopped tearing up Cloud's dress and moved on to tear up the rest of his clothes. Of course, his other set of clothes was what he needed to get out of here without being a laughing stock. So Cloud reached out to get his clothes back. Unfortunately, Kuja knew what Cloud was planning. He dunked his clothes into the a large frier of kitchen grease and french fries before throwing them back to Cloud. The blond looked in slight surprise at his clothes, then to Squall, who did absolutely nothing as Kuja tormented the poor blond.

Now, reader, Cloud is a very strong man even if he was in a now torn up dress. He could easily grab Kuja by his hair and drown him in the frying grease actually. But Cloud was too much of a man to get worked up over such little things like a now shredded dress which he had bought with his own money years ago, a now grease stained business suit which he was planning on returning soon after he finished up with job hunting, and the fact the way Kuja was spitting out a bunch of cruel insults and such. No. He wouldn't go down to his level of mental abuse because that would be just plain dumb and dishonorable. So he just took whatever Kuja shot at him and tried to endure his sad attempts at breaking him.

But even if Kuja was doing these so-called feeble attacks, he was only stalling to give one massive blow to Cloud. The slate-haired man cackled at Cloud's undamaged image and looked at Squall, who was sort of watching from the corner in a hesitant way. "Can you believe it Squall? He's not even bothered by any of this? He's too weak to stand up for himself, so it makes me quite intrigued by the fact he stood up for you. But I'm done toying around with him. Unfortunately, I must be off~"

Kuja strutted over towards Squall, giving a small glance and a smirk towards the blonde. It was time for his finale. So he grabbed the back of Squall's head and brought the brunette down into a lusty kiss. Cloud's eyes widened as he witnessed this. A peculiar sinking feeling appeared in his chest and gut as though they were being sucked into a black hole or a vacuum cleaner. Kuja, who noticed how Cloud was in shock and somewhat jealousy, deepened the lip-lock he was in with Squall, but finally let go when he figured he had dealt more damage than needed. Perfect way to end his performance.

"Now, I'm off. Bye, Squall, darling~ I'll be seeing you around, ugly chocobo."

And with that, Kuja scampered off and out of the cafe, leaving Squall and Cloud there in silence. Kuja was defiantly not one to mess with. He was a very mean man and one who can get under your skin in any way possible. And Cloud had to learn that before hand. The moments seemed to be longer than it actually was until Squall worked up the nerve to talk after all this time. "Cloud, I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it, Leonhart," Cloud snapped. "I don't want to deal with your crap. You didn't even do anything when that bastard, Kuja, was hanging all over you like that. You didn't even fight back when you were practically sucking face with him. You didn't even try to help me when he was mentally and physically attacking me!"

He grabbed his greased clothes and threw them into the trash can violently. He walked by Squall quickly. For once in his life, Cloud felt like he was going to cry. Not from the way Kuja practically broke him down with one action like that, but the way Squall didn't do anything about it. The way he just submitted to Kuja like that. It made Cloud's chest clench up and tighten in a horrible way. The only time he had ever felt something like that quite some time ago. The same feeling made Cloud sick for a week straight through...

It was a very awful feeling.


	5. Chapter 5: Therapy With Dr Tidus

When it comes to relating to men, it seems like it's almost impossible in a woman's eyes. Being almost incapable in seeing how this complex specimen known as _'men'_ operate, woman find them to be difficult to deal with. This goes the same for a man trying to understand a woman. It's a big pain in the ass to try figuring out a conundrum known as _'the woman.'_ But when two women interact, they seem to get along quite well without having to deal with random issues like offending the person all too much and so on so on. But how do two men interact with each other? Well, it all depends on three factors: who this complex man is, who is the person trying to interact with this other man, and the environment.

Of course, this was _the_ Cloud Strife that was being the complicated specimen at the moment, so it seems obvious that complexity always follows him around. His rage and constant annoyance had an aura that seemed able to kill anyone with it's radiation poisoning. But what had made Cloud so infuriated right now wasn't something he could comprehend. It's one of those internal conflict things. One of those things Cloud was used to, yet one of those things Cloud despised. Of course, it was also about his pride that made him so angry at the moment. The fact that his pride was so horrible damaged by a prissy little prick right in front of his old rival was indeed something that would scar your pride for awhile...

But in this case, we have Cloud, the complex subject; Squall Leonheart, the person trying to interact with the subject; and Kuja in the back of the Lion's Gate cafe, the environment. A person with a right sense in their mind would obviously tell that trying to confront Cloud was already an instant failure once you bring Squall into it. But adding Kuja to the mess as well would lead you to the brink of Chaos.

So Cloud ended up walking about a mile in a torn up dress, a broken heel of his shoe, and his underwear almost visible through the rips and tears of his clothing. He walked that long mile alone in that dress all the way to his Uncle Jecht's house. Of course, Jecht was out at a bar for his usual nightly drinking/fighting. Thank Cosmos for Cloud. There was no way he was going to get a lecture of being a man for the fifth time in a row. But since Tidus was inside, Cloud had to be quick. He stormed into the house, up the stairs, and slammed his room door shut. A few picture frames along the walls fell down from the loud slamming.

The blonde-haired boy frowned a bit at his older cousin's behavior. What has gotten into him today.

"Hey, Cloud?" Tidus knocked lightly on Cloud's room door. "You okay?"

A muffled 'no' came from the other side of the door.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Once again, no.

Tidus let out a sigh. What could he do to get Cloud to spill what was on his mind? Or at least get him out to eat? After all, Cloud was one of those stubborn kinds of people. The ones who would go on a hunger strike for a week just because they got fired from a job or because they think they aren't good enough for anything.

"Do you want some dinner? I bought ice cream earlier too."

There was a moment of silence until Cloud finally opened up the door. His entire upper body seemed to be bandaged over and there were a few cuts and bruises on him. He was changed out of that torn up dress, but there were still the smell of perfume on him. Tidus let out a small sigh but smiled at Cloud. He seemed to be having a_ really_ bad day.

"Did you burn it like you usually do?"

Tidus looked slightly offended by his cousin's statement, but took it as a joke. Cloud did have a pretty mean sense of humor. But he just walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Cloud followed after and plopped himself down at one of the chairs at the dining room table. The food was already set out on the table, so that was Cloud's cue to dig in.

The two cousins seemed to eat quietly. The sound of music playing from Tidus's small kitchen stereo and the television were the only things making any vocal noises. It was a rather awkward scene actually. You know, despite the blaring of Skillet or the gun shots from CSI... It wasn't uncommon like other nights, but this particular aura surrounding the dinner table was unbearable.

"So..." Tidus started. He picked at the small grains of rice in his bowl with the chopstick in his hands. "Was the food okay?"

Cloud nodded and pushed his bowl of rice to the side. He barely took a bite out of it really. He slouched in his chair, resting his scrawny yet muscular arms on the table and venting off his remaining anger silently.

Tidus frowned and put his bowl down. He really wasn't going to spill his feelings, was he? Tidus thought for a moment about what to do next. "So Cecil, Firion, and I went job hunting today..."

Again, there was a silent nod from Cloud.

"And we ran into Terra and her sister creepy mom. The moment we said hello to Terra, her mom started glaring at us, so it seemed like we were, like, being shot with arrows. So then, I was, like, 'Quit glaring at us, lady! We're trying to talk to Terra!' But then she turned towards me, dug into her purse and pulled out this huge ass-" His voice suddenly stopped when Tidus noticed Cloud was almost asleep while he was telling his story. "Okay, you don't even care!" Tidus folded his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. "I hate it when you mope. You never listen to the good parts... What's on your mind?"

Cloud mumbled somethings to himself before he stood up. Tidus instantly reacted by standing up as well and pushing Cloud back into his seat. The spiky blond looked at his cousin with a glare. "I don't want to talk."

"Why? I'm your cousin aren't I? I want to know what happens to my cousin. If someone did anything to hurt you, I'll go out and kick that bastard's pissy little a-"

"Tidus, it's nothing you need to worry about it."

"But it is! I always spill out my feelings to you because I trust you... And you intimidate me into telling..." Cloud quickly shot Tidus a mean look, but his cousin clearly didn't care about it. "But how come you don't trust me? I actually give good advice to others, you know."

Cloud shook his head. He crossed his legs over each other and rested his elbows on the table, propping his head up with one of his hands. He had the feeling he wasn't going to move from that spot for awhile. "It's not that... I don't know what it is..."

"What what is? Did something happen between you and Leonheart? I swear, I'll go out and kick his ass if you wanted me to. You're my cousin and I'll go out and protect ya. You just gotta trust me."

Cloud let out a sigh of pure exasperation and defeat. Great. It was time for him to do some explaining. That stubborn idiot, Tidus, won the battle yet again. Curse him and that whole 'Why don't you trust me?' trick. That was bad enough until he added the 'I'll protect ya' part. How cheesy... Cloud stretched out his legs, stood up from his seat and wandered over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed the two large cartons of vanilla and chocolate ice cream and two spoons, tossing the chocolate to Tidus as well as a spoon before sitting back down. It was going to be a long explanation, so the two should enjoy it somehow...

"Okay, so after you ditched me at Leonheart's cafe, he and I were talking a bit until people finally started showing. His two other employees weren't there, so he asked me to help. I did, and I spilled frying grease all over myself..." Cloud shoveled out a glob of vanilla ice cream and stuffed it into his mouth.

Tidus imagined the scene in his mind. A look of realization lit his face. "Oh! That's where you got the bandages from! Over that little mess?" Cloud frowned bluntly at Tidus and his idiotic grin. "Okay, I get it. Continue~"

Trying not to slug Tidus in the face, the spiky blonde continued his story. "So then he helped me bandage up the burns and stuff, but some little kid got the wrong idea and passed out-"

"Huh? Why? Did you try to sing Pretty Woman again-"

"Hey, Zack told me to sing that to calm down Chocobos. Not to make little brats pass out..." Cloud realized what he had just said and quickly shook it off. "Moving on... Leonheart and I put the little kid with his friend in the back room. And when they left, Squall made a bet with me."

"What was the bet? You lost didn't you? Of course you did. You always do."

Cloud frowned, the spoon still dangling out of the side of his mouth. "I will stop if I have to-"

"No no! Continue. Geesh, sorry..."

Cloud smirked a bit in saticfaction. He was so in control of the moment. But back to the story now. His face turned back into it's usual plain look. "As I was saying... Leonheart made a bet that if I couldn't see Garland's face then I had to dress up as a girl again. If I won, he'd pay me fifty bucks."

Tidus couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, eating a spoonful of ice cream and still laughing at the odd mishap. "Everyone knows that you can't see Garland's face. He wears too many masks. Seriously, it's like Halloween everyday for him! Only a complete moron would agree to a bet like that-" Sensing Cloud's insane death aura, Tidus shrunk back a bit and continued eating. " ...Oh, sorry."

Cloud resisted the urge to bring out his sword and release an insane wrath on his cousin. Instead he gripped the carton of ice cream, took another large scoop of it and consumed it. "But anyways, I was just about to look under that scarf of his when-" Cloud paused in the middle of what he way saying. His hand suddenly went up to his head, grabbing it a bit as he frowned.

"What? Was it that bad?"

Cloud shook his head. "No... I got a brain freeze... One sec." Tidus snickered at his cousin's ridiculousness. At least he doesn't overreact like Jecht when he gets brain freezes. The old man goes around destroying everything until it passes. Once Cloud recovered himself, he let out a sigh once it passed and continued onwards, getting to his point.

"Anyways, I had to dress up in a dress Squall 'conveniently' had laying around. It seems okay until..."

Tidus turned and looked at Cloud when he noticed him trail off. Of course, still eating the ice cream, the spoon accidentally crashed into his face. Tidus mumbled a bit and licked off the ice cream splotch on his face before looking back at Cloud. "What's with the trail off?" Tidus put the spoon back into the ice cream and leaned over the table towards Cloud. The look on his cousin's face looked a bit dazed. "Hey, don't stop there! This is those most I've heard you talk since your rant about how you do not look like a chocobo!"

"I slapped him..."

Tidus raised a curious eyebrow at his older cousin. "Slapped? I'd expect you're punch instead..."

"I was in a dress. It made me weak." Cloud pushed the almost empty ice cream carton onto the table before folding his arms and up sulking into them. "I'm such an idiot... I got worked up over something dumb. We always did stuff like this when we were younger. He's a sadistic bastard like that. But now it's just... It's just..." A growl came from his throat before he buried his face into his arms again. "I don't know what it's just!"

Tidus shook his head and sighed. He didn't know whether or not to sympathize with his cousin or point and laugh. Cloud was being way too melodramatic just because he slapped someone. He scooted his chair over and patted Cloud on the head in comfort. He looked down to his cousin and said those words that Cloud was hoping to hear. Words he wanted to hear from anyone.

Except from Tidus...

"I know what you're problem is~"

Cloud looked up just enough to see Tidus, but still had his voice muffled by his arms. "What is it?" Was it something he even wanted to know?

"You're insecure about Leonhart," Tidus explained, "Seriously, probably after seeing him in such a long while you've gotten riled up and worried. You're, as they say..." Tidus cleared his throat a bit to stress out this particular part. Even with that cliché French accent. "In love~"

A brief, awkward moment came along between the two. Cloud just looked at Tidus with a look that screamed 'Are you mad?' Of course, he was probably insecure, but Cloud blamed the dress for making him so weak and powerless. But _love_? That seemed to be jumping way to conclusions. Cloud wasn't in love with anyone, was he? Sure, he had a couple of similar issue with Zack. His parents told him it was the stomach flu and kept him in quarantine in his room. Cloud felt even worse when Zack tried to come by, but had to sneak in through the window. Too bad Zack broke an arm afterwords...

"Love? Seriously?"

"It sounds cheesy to you, but that's my diagnosis. It's probably right too since I am the Love Doctor~"

Cloud rolled his eyes, pushing Tidus and that cocky grin on his face down to the table with a loud thud. "Love Doctor my ass..." The older cousin stood up from his chair and went back to his room. "...You can't even put a band-aid on yourself without getting help."


	6. Chapter 6: Did I Do Something Wrong?

**Author's Note::** Hey guys! Ryuujio here after a full year hiatus! Since I'm off for the summer, I plan on getting back into the writing game. Sorry about that! I really am sorry. School was murderous, and my family life has been just as hectic. But hopefully I can catch up on all of my writings and give you some more awkward moments in Just Your Average Day. Thanks so much for those who stuck around for this long awaited part. Hope you enjoy it~

* * *

Roommates: they're either your best friend or your worst enemy. You'll most likely end up having one if you plan on moving out, going to college, or attending some rich boarding school with an evil headmaster who likes to give little kids plenty of homework to down their spirits. When in trouble, often a roommate will come to your rescue... Or point and laugh at you because of how stupid you were for forgetting that you were only wearing a pair of chocobo boxers with matching slippers as you walked into class. Such a terrible memory for Bartz...

But Bartz's roommates (he last counted four of them) tended not to get along with the other friends that he invites over. Bartz's friends seem likable. After all, a good person tends to pick good friends. But they pick bad roommates, too. His roommates and his guests either get into verbal fights, heated debates about who would win at UDFC, or actual fist fights that end up breaking the brand new coffee table your very rich, designer roommate just bought for 30,000 gil. This eventually led the brunette to come up with this logical conclusion: roommates and outside friends _do not _get along.

But how many times must Bartz experience the natural habits of outside friends and roommates? So far he counted a grand total of seven times...

"It's not my fault you fainted, monkey boy! You looked like an evil doer to me!"

"I'm a sixteen year old with a skateboard! That's not evil at all!"

Make that eight...

"Guys!" Bartz finally called out in amidst all of the bickering. He managed to pull the two away from each other, taking a glance down at Zidane and before hitting him upside the head. "I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen!" He turned his attention to the black-haired girl who had first thrown the giant projectile that nearly decapitated his friend. "And Yuffie, what did I tell you about terrorizing my friends? You don't see me throwing vases at your friends when they come over."

Yuffie pouted a bit and crossed her arms over her chest childishly. "It's not my fault! He was in the way of my shuriken."

"I was not! You threw it at me first!"

"But you got out of the way, so that's what matters most!"

Zidane frowned at her and turned around, stuffing his hands into his pocket as he huffed out a bit. "Curse you for being cute, you crazy-"

"Finish that and I'll get my connections out on you."

Zidane couldn't help but blink, turning around to see what she meant. Bartz sighed and put his hand on his forehead, going over and sitting down on the couch Zidane was lying down on. Dear Cosmos, why him...?

"Connections?"

Yuffie nodded and skipped down across the room. "I do know a great hitman in the mafia who loves to play." She turned around and grinned, holding her thumb up in grin assurance. "Three of them, too! All in one group. They're just a button away on my phone~"

Noticing how Zidane became silent, the ninja laughed and skipped out of the living room. The blonde boy's mind began to wander around a bit. Sure, she was really cute , but what did she mean by 'hitman?' He looked over to Bartz with great urgency and noticed that his friend was simply lounging casually on the couch. How was it that he remained completely content after his roommate just threatened Zidane right in front of him?

"Bartz!"

"You hungry, Zi?" Bartz sat up, giving his blonde-haired friend a charming smile that immediately shut his friend up. Zidane hadn't really thought about eating all day. It was cleaning, then meeting up with Bartz, then passing out two times before meeting Miss Mafia. When Zidane gave a small nod to his friend, the brunette jumped up from his spot on the couch and dragged Zidane into the kitchen.

* * *

"Geez, Bartz. Has anyone ever told you that you're like an old man?"

Bartz raised an eyebrow as soon as Zidane shot that remark at him. He only took two steps into his bedroom, a glass of water in his hand with the latest issue of 'Fantasy Insider' under his arm. But seeing how the blond-haired boy was so fixated on Bartz, watching his every movement as he made observations about him, he decided to question his friend for his strange reasoning.

"Well, you're practically scolding me every few minutes, you're practically retired at twenty, you have a bunch of antiques of chocobo statues on your shelf-"

"Don't hate on my chocobos, Zi," Bartz quickly stated, going slightly into the defensive side of this conversation, "They were my grandfather's."

"Exactly my point!"

Bartz let out a sigh as he sat down on his bed, putting the glass of water on his bedside as he propped open his magazine. "I'm not _that_ old, Zi. It's just that I've got a lot on my mind, that's all."

"That's no excuse to be acting like a geezer," Zidane stated. The brunette shrugged and took a sip from his glass of water. But then suddenly, Zidane continued on. "When was the last time you got laid anyways?"

_**PFFT!**_

Bartz twitched a bit as a mist of spit and water flew out onto Zidane. That was an awkward question to be asking so suddenly. What did his personal life have to do with anything? Besides, Zidane was way younger than he was. How would he even be concerned with such things? Let alone even know? Teenagers these days…

'_Oh Cosmos… I really am like an old geezer!'_

"Thanks for spitting all over me, Bartz…"

The brunette snapped out of his panic and looked at his blond-haired friend. His face was covered in little droplets of water and spit as he gave a slight glare at his friend. But he wiped his face off and looked at Bartz with a semi-serious expression. "But seriously, you haven't done it in a while, have you? That's why you're acting so old!"

"Eh? It's not that, Zi-"

"What happened to Lenna? Didn't you two have a connection before? Faris went all she-hulk on you and relocated, didn't she?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I knew it! You're sulking because you lost your girlfriend to her she-hulk sister! That's the reason why you're acting so old and why you haven't gotten-"

"Zidane! Shut up!" The blond-haired boy suddenly stopped at his friend's loud outburst. He took notice in the upset expression Bartz wore as Zidane rambled on about personal things. "Yeah, Lenna left because Faris dragged her away, but still. That's not the reason why I've been on a halt, you know…"

"Then why?" Zidane crossed his legs and sat in a childish manner as though he was about to hear a fairy tale about the prince saving the princess from the dragon. "Why are you acting like an old geezer?"

Bartz sighed and put his magazine down, going under his bed sheets and turning away from Zidane. It'd be a bad idea to tell him now. It'd leave a bit of an awkward thought all night for the two of them, so he'd tell Zidane at another time. He didn't want to make the already awkward atmosphere even more awkward, so he just kept silent about it. Until Zidane jumped on top of Bartz and straddled his hips to his place on the bed. The brunette looked shocked, his face involuntarily turning bright red as he saw Zidane's playful face turn into a lusty one.

_'Oh Cosmos, what is this crazy teenager planning?'_

"Uh… Zi?" Bartz shrunk back as far as he could as Zidane brought his face closer to Bartz's. His breath was lingering on the brunette's face, causing him to nearly hyperventilate. "Zi, w-what are you doing?"

The monkey boy smirked a bit and quickly tore the covers off Bartz's, still skillfully keeping himself straddled to the older male in the process. He put his hands on Bartz's sides, worming his fingers up Bartz's t-shirt. The brunette winced a bit at the sudden touch, but then suddenly twitched even more. He squirmed a bit, feeling a funny sensation on his sides. Like pokes and brushes on his skin.

"Gahahah! Zidane! Q-Quit tickling me…!"

"I'll tickle you to death until you tell me, Bartz!"

"N-Never! Gahahah!"

The tickling assault on Bartz continued as Zidane continued to bother the brunette about the secret he was keeping. The tickling and occasionally pinching lasted for about five minutes, but Zidane still couldn't get the answer out of Bartz. Remarkably, he wouldn't give in! Zidane knew every one of Bartz's ticklish spots; and they usually worked well. But this secret apparently was something Bartz was going to die laughing with. The blondie thought for a moment, letting Bartz take in whatever breaths of air he needed in case Zidane would continue his tickle interrogation. But after taking much consideration in looking at Bartz's worn out expression, an idea sparked in his head.

The blondie leaned down again, inches away from Bartz's face. The brunette froze up again like how he did earlier. This caused Zidane to smirk a bit. He took notice in this at the beginning (and every other time he did the tickle interrogation on his friend), but he might was well finally put this newly exposed weakness into the strategy.

"Tell me your secret or I will kiss you, Bartz."

The brunette's face turned bright red at this awkward statement. He wasn't serious… was he? Zidane was a flirt, yes, but wasn't he only interested in women? He was always around them, so that surely gave Bartz that impression. But surely Zidane was just kidding right? He must have been! He's all bark and no bite.

"G-Go ahead!" Bartz finally stammered, trying to put on a brave look. "I dare you."

Zidane raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He honestly didn't have a problem with men ever since his sexual-curiosity stages kicked in, but he did like girls _much_ better. But deep down in his mind, he thought that this would technically make him just like the feathery performer that took over his apartment. But as they say, all is fair in times of war. You gotta do what you gotta do to get those juicy secrets out of people. So Zidane leaned down and crashed his lips down onto the brunette's. He felt his friend squirm around a bit in shock. But Zidane kept him down, still holding the kiss. He even used a few of his tricks, too. Like poking Bartz's in the side, so he could slide his tongue into the older boy's mouth.

Finally, Zidane broke away, wiping his mouth off as he looked at Bartz's surprised and insanely red face. Zidane gave a sly smirk and bent down in front of Bartz's face again. "Now tell me or I'll do it again."

Bartz's face remained red as a tomato as he looked at Zidane. At this point, Bartz knew full well how determined Zidane was to find out what he was hiding. But to go this far? This teenager was cruel!

But two could play this game.

Bartz grabbed Zidane's head and pushed him onto his back. Bartz then assumed the same position Zidane was in, straddling the younger boy's hips with his face close to the blonde's to the point where Zidane's face was turning red now. Bartz looked at Zidane's surprised face and raised an eyebrow while observing his feeble looking expression.

"Bartz? What are you-"

"I'm telling you the truth." Then in a quick and sloppy movement, Bartz kissed Zidane. It wasn't as rough as how the blond initiated his kiss, and it sure as heck wasn't as steamy as the other one. But Bartz really knew how to kiss. It was innocent yet passionate enough to make the blonde moan a bit in pleasure.

At that sudden sound, the two pulled away from each other. Zidane covered his mouth while Bartz averted his eyes from the blond. The silence set in as the two began to process what had just happened. Zidane tried to absorb the fact that his best friend said that he was 'telling the truth' through a very, _very_ great kiss; Bartz tried to take in the fact that through his wordless confession, he actually got the blonde to moan. It might had been unintentional on both sides, but it felt good on both ends.

The two looked back at each other with awkward expressions. Their expressions spoke for them.

_'So… __That was__-'_

_ 'Yeah… Was that wrong…?'_

_ 'Oh Cosmos no. It's just that…'_

_ 'You're… Not into other guys?'_

_ 'Are you not?'_

_ 'Not really. It's just you, Zi.'_

_ 'Oh… Well then…__ So… You, like, __**like**__ me? That why you held out…?__'_

_ '…Was that a problem…?'_

Then, the two suddenly crashed their lips together continuing their session of awkward kissing as they competed to see who would dominate as the better kisser. Bartz won that battle, for he easily mastered Zidane's kissing technique and used it against the blond. It was passionate, and Bartz thought that this, by far, was the_ best_ night of his life.

"Bartz! The microwave's on fire!"

The brunette broke away from the blond-haired monkey boy, a slight frown across his face as Zidane hunt from his neck. He sighed and looked down at the blond, smiling slightly at him. "Uh... Give me a few minutes and then we'll continue?"

"You have three minutes before I go to bed."

The smile on Bartz's face was replaced with a look of surprise. And in three seconds flat, Bartz was quickly out the door and back within two. His face was covered in soot and part of his hair was scorched. But he looked in one piece for the most part, for he had a smirk across his face as he looked at Zidane again. "Now, where were we…?"


	7. Chapter 7: Who Needs To Stand?

**Author's Note::** Hey guys! Sorry for a long wait again for this new chapter. School started, so I've been trying to survive that as well as serveral after school activities. But have no fear! I have two computer classes and computer time off and on, so that means I can write more~ Thanks for those who stuck around. You get a fabulous new chapter now. Just be warned! Hope you enjoy~

* * *

The peculiar phrase called a 'one night stand' never really made any sense. You never really did much standing, for you'd most likely be in a bed of some sort. If it were done standing, that'd surely be uncomfortable, wouldn't it? But then again, Firion had mentioned having his own 'stand' on a washing machine. How did that even work out in the first place? Wouldn't his partner have a bit of a hard time trying to adjust to the shaking of the machine as well as the intimate gestures that were being made…?

Cecil continued to ponder on the many possibilities on how a person was capable of doing such lewd things in peculiar places. It was strange as it was, but this phrase didn't make any more sense to him. How could two people be so promiscuous to engage in sex, and then completely forget their face within a matter of seconds? He found a variety of different reasons to how 'one night stands' are so terrible:

1) It was completely and utterly against what Cosmos has taught.

2) It was completely and utterly vulgar to just look at someone random for the sex.

3) It was a terrible mess to clean up afterwards.

4) It was hard to find the location to engage in this lewd action.

5) It was not even closely related to standing at all.

Yet it was still a lingering thought in the back of Cecil's mind. How did it all work out anyways? Was it much easier than how he imagined it? Or was it even more complex?

The white-haired man couldn't help but frown in frustration as he sat there in amidst the house party he attended. Having been dragged to the party against his will, he was sort of just lingering around, having a few drinks as he waiting to leave with Firion so they can head back to the apartment they shared. Firion could party for awhile, flirting with the ladies all night and come home only dressed in his underwear and his dress shoes with several lipstick makes across his body. Cecil, however, was the one who paid the rent and had an actual job that brought the money back.

Well, he _had_ one. Recently, he was 'let go' from his job at Ultima Law and Co. Not because he was a bad worker, not because he missed too many days, and definitely not because he was caught up with some office scandal with his whorish boss. He was fired because he was considered 'a threat.' Thus, he was fired by Mateus, the head of the law firm, just in case Cecil would try making a move on his 'potential love interested,' who was Cecil's silver-haired whorish boss. It was uncalled for. But if that's how things were, then that's how things were.

So due to Cecil's sudden release from law, Firion gladly found the excuse to pull his friend out of his dark room and party up the apparent 'celebration' of being a free man. But Firion's version of partying often resulted in Cecil being alone to mingle with whatever poor and lonely soul was there while Firion played 'How Many Phone Numbers Can You Get?' with the 'dudes' at the party. Thus in somewhat of disappointment in his actions and mood, Cecil drank down his glass of liquor and let it do all the work is screwing him up.

But for some odd reason after flashing in and out of a sober and conscious state, Cecil found himself resting on the shoulder of someone else. It was rather comfortable in a strange way. Not too small to where his fell off, yet it wasn't big and muscular that made Cecil feel even more curious on if he was leaning against a mountain. He blinked hard a few times and readjusted himself. If it were comfortable, then you may as well make use of it, right?

"Hey, you doing okay?" The voice whispered into his ear as hand stroked across his hair gently. Cecil couldn't help but moan a bit at the suddenly seductive gesture. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Of course he did. He was nearly wasted to the point where he wanted to pass out or throw up, and he was so cranky he wanted to punch the closest non-comfortable person nearby. He would probably wake up tomorrow feeling like he got plowed down by a bullet train – the soreness and headache included.

Yet there was a hand still stroking his hair, relaxing the ex-office assistant to the point where he was lucid (despite being far from sober). He looked up to see just who was stroking his hair, meeting a pair of brilliant blue eyes instead. They were looking passionately at him, even though there were slightly rosy cheeks within Cecil's vision. But the stranger's eyes; they were entrancing him. Their calm and serene expression has a spark of passion to them, making Cecil involuntarily lick his own dry lips. He wanted to see more of those bold and seductive eyes. It was as though they were the only things in the world. They hypnotized him even more and more until-

"Yes. Let's go."

The other man chuckled a bit and stood up, taking Cecil's hand and escorting him out of the crowded party. Whatever fate awaited Cecil at their destination was unknown. But with a curiosity like Cecil's, surely finding out wouldn't be so bad, right?

* * *

"Ah…" A small groan escaped from Cecil's lips as the other man began to kiss him harder. While keeping their lips locked together, the other man guided Cecil towards the closest object to lie down on (which in their drunken state, was the floor about six feet into the apartment). The man pushed against Cecil so that the white-haired male's back was against the cold, wood floor. Cecil tried arching up from the floor, but the man gently held him down by massaging his hips, getting another sound of pleasure from the white-haired male. He smirked against his lips and took his chance to slide his tongue into the other man's mouth, exploring around as their breaths became heavier.

Cecil felt like he was burning up for just the kisses the man gave him. Normally, he wouldn't approve of doing such lewd things with someone – especially a male (He did this one time when he was extremely drunk as well. He still has nightmares about how he slept with Firion.), but this case was different. He actually _craved_ for more. It might have been because of the alcohol, but he wanted more. This man's touch, his kiss, his overwhelming intimacy was so surreal. So sexy.

The two parted lips briefly from each other. Cecil, unknowingly hearing himself, couldn't help but whimper a bit as the withdrawal to catch their breaths. He was getting impatient and slightly irritated from the liquor and his craving for the enrapturing feeling. He reached out towards the other man, tugging at his coat and shirt eagerly. "I want this off."

Raising an eyebrow, the other man looked at Cecil and his nervous expression. It seemed like the white-haired male was in a hurry to get this over with. He couldn't help but smirk slightly from the sight. "Go ahead and take it off then."

A bad choice of words to say to the nearly wasted and yearning Cecil Harvey. Because with a matter of seconds, the man was flipped onto his back and stripped down to his underwear. Cecil rested his hands on either side of the man's head, straddling his hips. The two looked at each other: one's face was red from embarrassment and the other couldn't help but just look in surprise.

Finally, the man underneath Cecil chuckled. "You're fast…" He reached up and rubbed Cecil's chest, carefully sliding his hand into his shirt to touch his skin. Cecil moaned and arched into his touch. The man looked up at Cecil; his smirk reformed again. "But we have the whole night for this." The white-haired man groaned as he rubbed the nubs of his chest, biting his lips lip. The man chuckled a bit and leaned up. His voice was hushed to a seductive whisper into Cecil's ear; his hot breath made the white-haired male shiver in delight. "Let's make it worthwhile."

Despite Cecil being so eager for his touch, the man was gentle with him. His fingers only brushed across his skin in a teasing manner. There was no aggression to it even though Cecil shook in desire for the aggressive intimacy that he experienced in the past. Instead, the gestures were light and innocent, yet also extremely intimate and sensual. Cecil's body began to feel like it was on fire from the pleasure of it. Each touch and each kiss caused him to moan in ecstasy. Even when he found himself against the icy wooden floor, his body was on fire.

Within a matter of minutes, Cecil found himself stripped of his attire, moaning loud as the other man's tongue trailed across his pale skin. He clawed at the ground as his body arched up, shaking as it begged for more. The other man smiled sincerely at his current state. His fingers gently traced over his lips, letting Cecil slide his tongue out and lick desperately at his fingers, causing the other man to groan slightly. He trailed his nails gently down the white-haired male's body, causing him to writhe around again.

"Ah…" Cecil cracked his eyes open and looked at the other man. His eyes were still their bold blue color, entrancing Cecil once again. The white haired man reached out for the other man, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. The other man looked a bit in surprise at Cecil's reaching out, causing him to shiver slightly as his hot breath brushed against his ear. He couldn't fight the urge anymore. The man pulled Cecil up into his lap, making sure the white-haired male had a somewhat firm hold on his hips. A kiss on his chest was given as a sign for him to relax.

"Just hold onto me..." Cecil suddenly felt something push themselves inside of him, causing him to gasp out in shock. His nails clawed into the man's back, grinding up against him as the man moves his fingers around inside of him. Cecil didn't know if he was shuddering from pleasure or from the fact that this stranger's fingers were inside of him. Whatever the case was, it felt in a way euphoric... Despite being intoxicated, he knew full well what he wanted. He wanted more, yet what was he supposed to do in this case? He mumbled a bit as he tried sorting his thoughts.

"Hm?" The other man looked at him with his deep blue eyes, still moving his fingers around to see if his reaction changed. It didn't really do too much at first. But then Cecil looked at him in an almost pleading manner, causing the man's eyes to widen in slight surprise at Cecil's pitiful state.

"Just... Hurry up...! I can't take it anymore..." Cecil rested his head against the man's shoulder as a whimper escaped from his throat.

The man couldn't help but sigh and smile slightly at this. He pulled his fingers out and kissed his neck to get him to ease his tension again. Cecil was still tensed up, shaking and breathing heavily against the man's neck. But with another quick kiss, Cecil let his shoulders relax; his breath calmed down. The sound of the two's heartbeats seemed to be the only thing heard. The drumming sound echoed between them as the calm settled into the darkness of the apartment.

Until the man finally obeyed Cecil's command. He gripped the white-haired man's hips and positioned him onto him. A sigh escaped his lips, it being followed by a groan as he pulled Cecil down onto him. Cecil let out a yelp in surprise as the surge of euphoria coursed through his veins. He let his nails dig into the other male's back, throbbing red marks being left behind from it. But the pain was worth it, in the man's opinion. While Cecil was experiencing such a euphoric feeling, he took was experiencing a sense of bliss, a bliss that wanted to see more of who this other man was.

Slowly, the man began to move Cecil up and down on him, moving his hips up as well to deepen the movement. Cecil let out a loud groan, shivering as the sudden increase in temperature clashed with the cool air around them. Despite their strange position and his drunken state, Cecil wrapped his arms around the man's neck, beginning to move himself so the other man could buck his hips into him. The white-haired man moaned and leaned back as he pushed himself all the way down. The man took it as not enough, however, and pulled him further down, causing the white-haired man to scream out. Having caught himself, however, Cecil quickly covered his mouth and shook, his face turning even redder.

The man smirked at this and pulled Cecil up again, forcing him down while bucking his hips up. Cecil once again screamed, trying hard to muffle it in case his neighbors would barge in and yell at him for being too loud (again). But the man didn't heed Cecil's reluctant gestures. He leaned up, hovering his fingers over him as his lips brushed against his jaw to his ear. "I will hear that voice of yours again."

Cecil yelped a bit as he was suddenly pushed onto his back. A strong yet passionate kiss was planted on his lips as he felt the other man thrust into him. He yelped a bit in shock, feeling himself shake in order to fight the urge to make any loud sounds. Of course, this made the man even more determined to hear his voice. The two seemed to go at each other intimately as the man tried to hear Cecil's voice again and Cecil tried to conceal-

_"Ah!"_ Cecil removed his hands from his mouth to scream out as he felt a pulse of energy surge through him as the man had thrust into him. The man raised an eyebrow to this and smirked slightly, thrusting in again in the same way he had previously. "Ah!" Cecil arched up again, shaking violently as he dug his nails into his back. His breath was turning into heavy panting that joined in with the other man's breaths. And with another thrust and another scream out, Cecil arched high, bucking his hips before feeling himself drain and finish. He collapsed onto his back again, feeling the other man finish as well and fall on top of him.

Their breaths began to calm down, yet their heartbeats still played together. The beats matching in sync with one another's as they rested in the dark silence of the apartment. The two didn't utter a word to each other. They only gazed into each other's eyes. The man was sincere in his look, which made Cecil's heart beat even faster. They stared each other, the silence still surrounding them. The bliss that each one of them felt, the euphoria that overwhelmed them, was something that they didn't want to forget as the night faded away...


End file.
